A Hellsing Fiction
by Sanity's Crucifix
Summary: ‘Great the last person I want to see while dressed like the office hooker.’“Hooker? No, I think you look very…delicious.”


Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Hellsing I just wrote this cause I was bored and couldn't sleep. Please don't sue me. Review or Flame, it's your choice to make. Ladies and Gentlemen, enjoy the show.

" " Speaking

' ' Thinking

A Hellsing Fiction

"Damn it all to bloody hell!" Throwing papers of her desk, Integra flopped down into her leather rolling chair, which turned out to be a bad idea, as it slammed into the wall causing her head to throb even worse. The day did not start well for Integra. All of her pant suits were in the laundry and she was forces to wear the one feminine outfit she owned: an off-white, v-cut blouse with mid-cut sleeves and a tan mini skirt. This was not befitting to her mood at all, she was especially dreading having Alucard see her dressed like this, she could barely stand to look at herself in the mirror. "Damn, damn, damn, and damn." She mumbled while rubbing her temples. Pressure from the British military was ever-growing since her release from prison. This did not help the new freak situation. A second party had gotten hold of the freak gene and was starting the war all over again. Along with numerous pay-offs, many compromises were made to release Integra from prison, including reporting Hellsing's every move to the British Military. 'I can't stand the sight of this office any longer!' Integra stood in frustration and stormed out of her office slamming the door a tad unnecessarily.

"Can I get you anything Sir Integra?"

"Oh! Walter, I didn't see you there."

"I didn't suppose so. Do you need anything?"

"A good shag!"

The words were out before Integra could stop them. She blushed and tried to get a hold of herself.

"Deeply sorry Walter, I am just very stressed at the present time. Forgive me."

"It's all right. If you like, I will call you an escort for later this evening." Walter smirked at her as he said this. Integra's blush deepened.

"N-No no that won't be necessary. Good day to you Walter."

Integra left at a near run, so embarrassed that she nearly knocked over a vase sitting on a pedestal in the hallway.

'Integra get a hold of yourself. Look at you your acting like a fool.'

Finally, when she gathered a comfortable pace down the hall, she decided to go to the lower levels. There would be more room to walk and less people to run into.

'Just take some deep breathes and calm yourself down. You are the leader of the Hellsing Organization. You need to be in control.'

"Your just sex-deprived is all."

Integra spun around, she had forgotten in her frustration and embarrassment that Alucard would down in the lower levels.

'Great the last person I want to see while dressed like the office hooker.'

"Hooker? No, I think you look very…delicious."

"Would you get out of my thoughts and the shadows!" Integra screamed.

Alucard faded in about five feet in front of her. With a very vampuric smile on his face he chuckled "And in to your pants? Or should I say skirt, which looks very nice on you by the way. You should wear them more often, it would make things easier for me."

"You're a git, leave me alone, you can mess with my emotions another day."

She turned to walk away but Alucard appeared in front of her , this time only inches from her. Integra tried to push past but he wrapped his arms around her like thick ropes. He held her close to his chest as she tried in vain to push away from his solid form. He just smiled down on her.

"Come on now, I pay you a complement and you insult me. That is no way to treat the man you fantasize about at night."

Still pushing against the wall that was Alucard in a vain attempt to escape, Integra could only muster a whine in response. She finally gave up and flopped against him.

"I really hate you sometimes." She sighed.

"You could never hate me."

Alucard tilted her chin towards his as he leaned into kiss her bit it was Integra who closed the gap between them. Alucard's free hand, as his other was at her waist. Undid the buttons to Integra's blouse. He trailed his kisses down her jaw to her neck then to her collar bone lingering before moving to the hollow of her neck and shoulder. As he sucked gently on her she let her hands explore his chest and back and undo his clothing. Alucard moved back up to kiss her hard on the mouth, possessively pushing her against the wall of the hallway. Integra felt a sight breeze. Alucard pulled back, she looked around and they were no longer in the hallway but in Alucard's room with a few candles lit. The room was a bit eerie but she didn't care the only thing she could think about was throwing Alucard on the bed and riding him like a pony. His chuckle made her blush because she remembered he could read her thoughts. He took her again into his arms and let her shed the rest of his clothing. He ran a hand down her back and buttocks, that was all it took for him to remove the rest of Integra clothes. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. She laid down opening herself to him. Alucard kneeled next small frame on the huge bed. He bent over her and kissed her from her mouth to the molten pool that was heating up with his every touch. His tongue explored every craves, she moaned in pleasure. As he moved back toward her mouth she moved him on to his back. Integra settled herself between his legs and let the heat of her mouth slide over Alucard's throbbing need for her. She moved slowly enticing him, letting her tongue flick over his head. Soon, Alucard's need for Integra was to great. He turned her on her side and startled her right leg while wrapping her left around his waist. He pressed into her with hard but slow motions. It was ecstasy for them. It was like her tight, hot, velvet, sheath was made for him. Integra gripped the bed and gasped out moans of pleasure as his iron presses into her again and again, harder and faster each time. Until the both came in a white hot explosion of pleasurable pain. Alucard fell next to Integra and held her tightly in his arms.

"You will always be mine." He whispered in her ear.

She bared her neck to him, "Forever yours."

Alucard bit into her and let her sweet blood run over his tongue. When he had enough he healed the wound with his tongue, then let Integra taste the blood from his wrist. After they shared their blood he kissed her gently and held her.

"We are one."


End file.
